


Jake Dillinger Gets Dicked Down

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: God, Jake didn’t know when he starting having these thoughts, he doesn’t even know where they came from, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find them extremely hot. Jake found himself staring at Rich more than usual. More specifically, his mouth.





	Jake Dillinger Gets Dicked Down

**Author's Note:**

> bmcvoreconfessions.tumblr.com

Jake Dillinger was the most popular guy in school, high school awesomeness personified if you will. He threw the best parties, was friends with everyone, and was basically the chillest person ever. That was until he wasn’t. He started to have this strange feeling- a want- a need. It felt like an itch you couldn’t scratch, the feeling of being unsatisfied. It drove Jake crazy and suddenly the sheets on his bed were too scratchy, the comforter was too heavy and his skin burned red hot. He would spend nights tossing and turning, wide awake, before settling with a frustrated sigh. Most nights ended up like this. Laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a thought- a fantasy- dancing around in his head.

God, Jake didn’t know when he starting having these thoughts, he doesn’t even know where they came from, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find them extremely hot. Jake found himself staring at Rich more than usual. More specifically, his mouth. The way his lips moved when he ate. The way he tore off bits of his food with his teeth. The way his tongue swirled around as licked his ice cream cone. Jake doesn’t know why Rich eating makes him feel some kinda way. Maybe it’s the idea of Rich’s lips on his. Maybe it’s the idea of Rich’s mouth on his neck. Maybe it’s the idea of Rich’s teeth sinking into his skin.

Suddenly Rich was in his room, straddling him, his lips dangerously close to his own. Jake couldn’t help but focus on his lips. He thought about Rich kissing him, kissing and sucking down his neck leaving hickeys, he thought about Rich’s mouth on his- Jake moved his gaze to look at Rich’s eyes, and christ, the way he was looking at him. His eyes were narrowed slightly and his lips were pulled into a smirk. Jake whined, losing all chill he had had before and turning red from the noise he just let escape his mouth. Rich closed the gap between them and crashed his lips onto Jake’s. He moved his hands to wrap around Rich’s torso, grabbing tightly at his shirt and pulling him closer. Rich readjusted himself in Jake’s lap, earning a small moan from the taller boy. Rich pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily and looking at Jake. He was looking at him with a pleading look, a look of want, of need.

Rich’s mouth latched onto Jake’s neck, sucking and biting at the exposed skin. Jake was absolutely beautiful underneath him. His face was flushed red, his head was thrown back, and he let out whines and the breathy moans. Rich moved his lips down Jake’s neck, leaving red marks and smirking when Jake gasped his name or whimpered ‘please’. He was a mess, letting Rich do whatever he wanted with him, losing control of himself as he was more rough. Jake found himself bucking his hips as Rich bit hard into his neck and moaning as he tugged on his hair. Rich kissed along Jake’s collarbone over to his shoulder as he began to suck and bite.

Jake suddenly felt sharp teeth the next time Rich nipped at his skin. Soft nips and bites became harder. Sharper. He didn’t know what it was but, fuck, it felt amazing. With Rich grinding down on him, and the pressure of teeth digging into his shoulder Jake’s senses were overwhelmed with pleasure. He felt Rich drag his teeth across his shoulder, sucking and kissing. Jake wishes that there was more. More teeth, more pressure, sharper, harder, deeper-

A cry of pain and pleasure echoed throughout the room as Jake’s grip on Rich’s shirt tightened. Jake’s eyes wandered to his shoulder and he let out a garbled sound. Rich had his mouth full of Jake’s flesh and blood as he looked back at him.

“Rich- Wha?-” Jake cut himself off with a moan as Rich took another bite out of his shoulder. He didn’t know what it was about Rich taking bites out of him and literally devouring him, but it was the hottest thing that’s ever happened. Rich’s mouth detached from Jake’s shoulder, chewing and swallowing what was in his mouth, his lips wet with blood. He leaned forward, kissing the taller boy softly. Jake whined into the kiss as he tasted his own blood, warm and metallic.

He shouldn’t be into this, fuck, he really shouldn’t be into this. Rich’s hands were everywhere, tangled in his hair, moving up and down his sides, palming him through his boxers. He kissed down his jaw, nipping softly here and there before focusing on one section of his neck. Rich licked and sucked at his neck, biting hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. Jake whimpered and rutted up against him before arching his back and loudly moaning as Rich took another bite of him. He felt hot blood stream down his chest and the ripping of flesh and god- everything was wrong about this but it felt so good. The feeling of Rich tearing him open, the feeling of being chewed up and swallowed, the feeling of blood pooling down his skin. God, he couldn’t imagine what he must look like right now. A whining, moaning mess beneath Rich, covered in bites and his own blood, his skin red hot and flushed. Rich ground his hips down onto Jake’s, earning another moan as he bucked up into his touch.

Jake kept moving his hips to meet with Rich’s, and christ, was he close. He just needed more. More of Rich’s mouth on his, more of Rich tearing him up, more of Rich sinking his teeth into his flesh, more of everything. Jake’s head became fuzzy and he started to tune out, but he could still feel the pleasure of Rich biting at his shoulders, tearing at his neck, kissing him with mouthfuls of crimson blood, grinding into him, and fuck. Jake was right there, he could feel the heat pooling in his gut, he could hear himself whining and begging and he just needs that one more push, one more bite, one more-

Jake sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. He looked at his surroundings. He was in his room, alone, covers pushed to the ground as his skin shone with a thin layer of sweat. He brought his hands up to touch his shoulder, to touch his neck. Everything was there. He could still feel the weight of Rich on top of him, he could still feel his mouth moving up and down his neck, he could still feel his teeth digging into his flesh. Jake fell back onto his pillows, taking in what just happened. His hand trailed down to his hard on, slowly palming himself through his boxers with Rich’s name on his lips. He thought of Rich’s mouth on him, kissing and sucking. He thought of the sharp teeth Rich had as he bit into him. He thought of the taste of his own blood in his mouth. He thought about how he would never be able to look Rich in the eye ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> bmcvoreconfessions.tumblr.com


End file.
